Console armrests when opened should stay in an open position until a user closes it and should not shut as a result of vehicle acceleration or any other unintentional contact. Known armrest consoles with lock devices, or devices to keep an armrest console at a full open position are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing armrest consoles with a device to keep a console at a full open position can be expensive to manufacture and may break or otherwise become inoperable because of the complexity of the device. Some current armrest consoles use a spring loaded hinge in the armrest console to hold it in an open position. However, the spring loaded hinge includes multiple parts and can break easily if the hinge is not positioned correctly. Other armrest consoles will instead use a damper and hinge to keep a cover of an armrest at a full open position.
Thus, there exists a need for armrest consoles with a lock device to keep a cover of the armrest console at a full open position that improve upon and advance the design of known armrest consoles. Examples of new and useful armrest consoles with a lock device relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.